Staged Accident
A Staged Accident is a kill method first properly introduced in Hitman: Blood Money, but having made occasional appearances in the previous games. They return in Hitman: Absolution and HITMAN™. It makes the kill look like an accident, and thus not get the guards to look for a murderer. Additionally, if the body is found it will not count against the rating. Also, in Blood Money, accident kills on non-targets do not count against the rating which is very useful for eliminating witnesses. Most of the following accidents are context sensitive, meaning they are only available in very specific locations, but some, such as falling, can be done in any level where there are heights great enough to kill the target. Common Accidents These types of accidents can be performed on almost any level, with some exceptions. Falling Involves pushing a NPC over a ledge or any other high fall. They can also be dragged and flipped over the ledges to achieve the same effect when knocked out. It's the most common type of accident, and can be done in any Hitman: Blood Money mission except for Amendment XXV. It also appears in Hitman: Absolution and HITMAN™ although this accident can only be done if the target is standing near a ledge and a button prompt appears. It is also possible to pull people down from below or side on certain locations. Falling down stairs (Blood Money Only) Similar to the above, this involves falling down stairs instead. It is doable in any Hitman: Blood Money mission. It does not seem to work in PC, as the victim is merely knocked unconscious. However, in the mission Till Death Do Us Part, doing this to John Leblanc will instantly kill him, which is somewhat realistic given his old age. Drowning Any NPC pushed, dropped or dragged into water will die. This is doable in any mission with bodies of water, including A Vintage Year, Flatline, A New Life, You Better Watch Out…, Death on the Mississippi, Till Death Do Us Part and A Dance with the Devil. In HITMAN™, Agent 47 can drown people in toilets, as long as they are in front one. Suspended objects falling Some suspended objects can be made to drop onto anyone located underneath, including chandeliers, suspended barrels or light racks. In Hitman: Blood Money this is done using the RU-AP Mine, which when planted on the winch will cause the object to fall. This is featured in Death of a Showman, A Vintage Year, Curtains Down, Flatline, The Murder of Crows, You Better Watch Out... and Till Death Do Us Part. In Hitman: Absolution, some suspended objects will be dropped by shooting the chain that holds them up, as demonstrated in many missions of Hitman: Absolution, where things such as chandeliers may be shot down. A third method is to pull a lever, or a press a switch to make them drop. It has only been featured in Rendezvous in Rotterdam, Run For Your Life, Shaving Lenny, Hunter and Hunted, Fight Night, Blackwater Park, and Absolution. The Rendezvous in Rotterdam and Shaving Lenny accidents both are accidents involving targets being crushed by cars descending. Elevator accident (Blood Money only) While presumably a bug, but in Hitman: Blood Money, anyone pushed while an elevator going down will usually die. It can be done in any level with an accessible elevator, namely A Vintage Year, You Better Watch Out..., A House of Cards and A Dance with the Devil. Rarer Accidents These types of accidents only appear on a few levels. Eaten by animals Whilst functionally identical to the above, in Till Death Do Us Part and A Dance with the Devil, any NPC's dropped into the water will be eaten by respectively Alligators and Sharks, preventing it from being found. Car crash In most missions with moving vehicles, you can lure or knock out people on to the path of the vehicles, and the victim will be killed. The easiest mission to do this is A New Life. This type of accident is featured as an easter egg in End of the Road mission. Sabotaged barbecue If the barbecue grill in A New Life is rigged with Lighter Fluid, Mrs. Sinistra will be burned when she operates it. This accident returns in Shaving Lenny, where player can replace a bottle of hot sauce with lighter fuel, and setting Mason McCready on fire. Sauna accident This accident can be done in Traditions of the Trade. When Fritz Fuchs is inside the sauna, a valve nearby can be turned, suffocating him to death. However, since accidents are not introduced yet in Contracts, if his body is discovered, it will count against the rating. It can also be done in Situs Inversus, with Yuki Yamazaki. Sabotaged gas In Hitman: Blood Money, ''Lorenzo Lombardo has a private gas kitchen, and if sabotaged, it will explode into his face when he next tries using it, killing him. Shooting the propane tank will also cause it to explode, but his death will not count as an accident. This accident returns in [[HITMAN™ (2016)|''HITMAN™ (2016)]]'' '' and is much more common. As long as 47 has a wrench on his inventory, he can sabotage Gas canisters and even common kitchen ovens to release gas, which will explode if anything flammable is used nearby (Shooting, explosives, NPCs smoking etc.) or when the oven is turned back on. Note that sabotaging is considered suspicious unless 47 is wearing a specific disguise, and remember to turn off the ovens that you plan to sabotage, so it wont explode immediately after the action. Glass floor accident Can only be done in You Better Watch Out…. Chad Bingham, Jr. is sitting in a glass-bottomed pool, and if shot out or exploded, he and several girls will fall down unto the pier below. The bodies can be discovered by the guests at the pier. A similar accident is featured in Death Factory, where player can shoot the glass floor of the operating room in Test Facility, and let Marcus Green fall through it. Interestingly, doing this will not have any report associated to gunshots in the newspaper session. Electrified items In Hunter and Hunted (Absolution), Shaving Lenny and Attack of the Saints, the player can connect a cable from a generator to a conductor, and when the lever was turned, the metal current will kill the ones using the item. Can be used to kill Larry Clay, Bill Dole, Gavin LeBlond, Mason McCready and Louisa Cain. The accident returns in [[HITMAN™ (2016)|''HITMAN™ (2016)]], and is more common. As long as 47 has a screwdriver on his inventory, he can break certain fuses so they release electricity. Most of them appear near puddles of water, making said puddle lethal to step on. Sometimes the puddle needs to be created by 47 himself, often by overflowing a sink. Note that sabotaging fuses is considered suspicious unless 47 is wearing a certain disguise, and make sure everything connected to the item in question is turned off to avoid accidental suicide. Puddles can also be electrified using remote or proximity tasers or by tossing car batteries into them. The ICA Electrocution Phone can also be used to deliver a shock immediately, with no need for water or other environmental effects. Gas pump accident In Hunter and Hunted (Absolution), Shaving Lenny and Attack of the Saints, there are gas pumps that can be sabotaged. The gas pump will explode when someone drops a cigarette on it or if the player shoots it. Anybody nearby will be killed and registered as an accident. Oil accident Similar to the Gas Pump accident, In ''HITMAN™ 47 can sabotage certain objects, (Oil Barrels, Motorcycles) so they leak oil around them. If the oil is lit by any means (Explosion, shot, NPC smoking, nearby generators activated) the oil bursts on flame, killing any NPCs that were standing on the oil. Sabotaging these objects is considered suspicious unless disguised fittingly, and 47 needs to have a Screwdriver (Oil drums) or a wrench (Motorcycles) in his inventory to sabotage the items. Level Specific Accidents These types of accidents only appear on a certain level. Weightlifting accident Can only be done in Flatline. When Carmine DeSalvo is lifting weights, he can be choked using the weight. It can be done again In The Last Resort in Hitman 2 with Steven Bradley. Glass roof accident Can only be done in A New Life. When the wife enters the indoor pool, the glass roof can be hit by thrown items or shot, and the falling glass will kill her, making it look like an accident. The coin can also be used to break it, which will not make noise or waste ammo. Rigged pyroshow Can only be done in A Dance with the Devil. Vaana Ketlyn's pyroshow can be rigged, causing her to go on fire when performing it, then jump into the water, then get eaten by sharks. Coal engine accident Can only be done in Death on the Mississippi. Anyone disposed of into the boiler of the steamboat will be burned and die. Unfinished Landmine Accident In Death Factory, an unfinished landmine and a proximity detector can be found in the room which the player disables the security system in the test facility. If the player puts the proximity detector on the unfinished landmine, Marcus Green will be blown up when he is examining it. Early testing accident In Death Factory, Dr. Green will go to the "lawn" testing zone to check the results. The player can activate the test early by pressing the button in the operation room, and blow him up. Note that other NPCs and 47 himself can be blown up this way also. Fire Paste accident In Death Factory there is an item called Fire Paste It can be added into the prototype baldness cure in the chemical lab and set Raymond Valentine's head on fire when he tests it. Electric Gun accident Can only be done in Death Factory. Raymond Valentine is testing an electricity gun. If the player obtained the safety code for the electricity gun, they can turn it on when he goes in the test area and electrify him. Bomb Factory accident Can only be done in Death Factory. Raymond Valentine will sometimes go to a bomb chamber and see results. When that happens, player can activate a computer nearby and close the chamber, bombing Dr. Valentine. Robot Arm accident Can only be done in Death Factory. Warren Ashford will sometimes sit on a seat to test it, player can activate the robot arms by using the computer nearby, and stab Dr Ashford. It can also be done on Erich Soders in Situs Inversus. Surgical robot arms can be programmed to repeatedly stab Soders in the operating room. Poisoning Although technically not an accident, poisoned targets in Contracts Mode registers as accident kills, and in all modes are treated as accidents for anything that requires an accidental kill. Propaganda Printer Accident In A Gilded Cage, If 47 impersonates a member of the poster crew and returns to the school with the rest of the crew, he can perform this accident. If the printer is turned off when General Zeydan visits the room, he will turn it back on and check the machine. During this time, 47 can shove him into the machine, killing him instantly. This accident also destroys the body. es:Accidente simulado Category:Gameplay Category:Hitman: Blood Money Gameplay Category:Hitman: Absolution Gameplay Category:HITMAN™ Gameplay Category:Hitman: Blood Money Category:Hitman: Absolution Category:HITMAN™